dwaufandomcom-20200213-history
The Clash at Xinye
The Clash at Xinye was the battle that took place after the Imperial Han fell and the end of The Rushin Rebellion. Liu Biao and Zhang Xiu both clashed at Xinye in an attempt to begin capturing Xiangyang and Jing Province for themselves. Pre-Battle Period After the Rushin Clan Fell Following the events of The Rushin Rebellion, the Han Emperor Gong Zuan had been assassinated by an unknown murderer. Suspicions had arose all across the land, especially in Xiangyang, Luoyang, Puyang, Chang'an, and Xuchang. Some of these suspicions led to rumors that set up Cao Cao as being responsible for the Emperor's death. As such, officials Biao Nian, Guang Du, Liu Biao. and Zhang Xiu began plotting to kill Cao Cao. However, Cao Hong and others leaked the information to Cao Cao and were able to escape to Puyang before being captured. The Debate over Jing Province Many warlords began to debate over the land of Jing in the meanwhile. Biao Nian claimed that it was his authority to claim Jing as he was one of the Han's highest officials. Wang Lang argued that his land was in the southeast and closer to Jing and demanded the land fall to him. Liu Biao and Zhang Xiu however, first argued over Xinye, as they were looking to claim land close to Jing Province. Neither could come to an agreement, which soon led to the two raising armies. Battle of Xiangyang Battle of Xinye In 199 AD, Liu Biao and Zhang Xiu's Forces began to clash at Xinye. Having been a warlord in Xiangyang for a longer period, Zhang XIu was able to quickly set up his encampment near Xinye at Wan Castle. However, Liu Biao, after being advised by Kuai Yue, his strategist, had set up camp inside Xinye Castle almost immediately, though he had not fully claimed it. Insulted, Zhang Xiu order Zhang Quan and Lei Xu to lead an assault on Xinye Castle in order to run Liu Biao out. Cai Mao stood at the defense with archers mounted on the top of the castle walls. As Zheng Quan and Lei Xu arrived, Cai Mao forced them to retreat with several hails of arrows. Jia Hu's Ploy Seeing the little progress made, both sides had not managed to reach any progress. In an attempt to lure out Liu Biao, Zhang Ji, the brother of Zhang Xiu, organized a small unit led by Huche'er to infiltrate Xinye and kidnap Liu Biao's wife, Caishi.As the men advanced they managed to slip through the defenses at Xinye by posing as a mercenary unit who wished to join Liu Biao's ranks. As Huche'er had entered Xinye, he slowly managed to reach the area where Caishi was stationed. However as soon as he reached the woman, his plot was discovered by soldiers patrolling the area, forcing him and his men to flee. Enraged by this tactic, Liu Biao organized forces under the command of He Xia to advance towards Wan Castle and claim the heads of the infiltrators. When this news reached Zhang Xiu, he turned to his main strategist, Jia Hu. Jia Hu devised that they should send out Zhang Ji and Yang Feng towards Xiangyang and lure Liu Biao there. Agreeing, Zhang Ji and Yang Feng set out immediately. When Liu Biao's Forces arrived, they were forced into a detour towards Xiangyang due to several roadblocks via rockslides set up by Jia Hu. When the entered Xiangyang, the city was set ablaze by Zhang Xiu's Forces. He Xia and only a few of his men managed to escape the city alive, allowing Zhang Xiu to hold a foothold in Xiangyang and Wan Castle. Su Fei's Assault As Zhang Xiu was making preparations to send more men to Xiangyang, Su Fei and Kuai Liang of Liu Biao's Forces plotted to run out Zhang Xiu's men from Xiangyang. Knowing that the city itself would be in bad shape due to the recent fire attack, they thought of the idea to use Catapults and break through the walls in order to rush into Xiangyang. When Liu Biao's catapults began firing on Xiangyang, the men of Zhang Xiu were sore afraid. Yang Feng knew that they could not handle this alone and fled to Wan Castle, while Zhang Ji and a few men sought to defend Xiangyang to stall for time in order for Zhang Xiu to reinforce them. They fought bravely but despite their efforts, Zhang Ji could not hold off Liu Biao's Forces, and was killed. FInal Siege of Xiangyang and Xinye Zhang Xiu mourned the death of his brother and with Jia Hu and Jia Hong, prepared to enact vengeance by defeating Liu Biao, who was prepared to capture Xiangyang by using Bei Yu, Kuai Yue, and Cai Mao. Both sides advanced into Xiangyang with everything they had. Eventually, Liu Biao fell back to Xinye in order to fight on his own turf. Though despite this Zhang Xiu's Forces stood strong. After a long and bloody battle, soon both sides had not enough forces to stand a chance against capturing Xiangyang, barely enough to defend Wan and Xinye respectively.As such, both withdrew to their territories, ending in a draw. Aftermath After the battle, Zhang Xiu and Liu Biao managed to become allies and come to an agreement. Zhang Xiu would be allowed to claim Wan Castle and Xiangyang, and would be given supplies and troops to invade the north. Meanwhile Liu Biao claims Xinye and would invade the south and defeat the warlords of Jing. Casualties Liu Biao's Forces *Almost up to 12,000 soldiers. Zhang Xiu's Forces *Zhang Ji - Killed at Xiangyang. *At the most, 8,000 soldiers. Category:Battles